The King, The Pawn, The Messiah
by DarkIs4EverInLight
Summary: He was finally free from his prison , he found himself in a world he didn't know. He made new friends but also new enemies. This is his new Journey to find his new Answer. My first FF rated T for some swearing a bit later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Honestly, Minato Arisato did not know how he managed to get free from the Great Seal. Well, he did not know the method used to free him. What he DID know was that Elizabeth was the one that managed to break him away from his prison. While he was still the Great Seal he saw Elizabeth walking towards him, however before Minato could say anything she was already disappearing from his sight. The last thing he saw was her sad but at the same time happy expression on her face. He did not like to see such an expression on her petite face. That was when he heard her voice. Possibly the last time he would have the chance to listen to it.

"Goodbye Minato, I love you."

Minato swore that he had never heard more emotion from her voice than at that moment. He had never felt more love for the woman than at that moment. No matter how much he loved Mitsuru, in his heart there was always a place for Elizabeth. After all she had helped him in ways that no other (maybe Igor) person could. So in order to live the life that she had given him to the absolute fullest, he had to be happy, will be happy. Those were his last thoughts before the darkness has enveloped him.

When he had awakened he was in a room that he did not recognise. He looked around the area to see if any of his belongings were still with him. Thankfully, his MP3 player was sitting on the shelf next to the bed. Minato sighed in relief, he honestly did not know what he would do if he didn't have his music with him. Then he wondered where his Evoker was. Minato looked around some more seeing no gun-like objects in the room. That was when he finally noticed the extra weight around his chest, where the gun holster was... Minato controlled his urge to face palm when he found his Evoker in the same place it was always in.

The door of the room opened at that moment to reveal a boy roughly around the same age as Minato himself. He reacted in surprise for a moment, probably from seeing Minato awake, before calling out to someone called... Asia? Why would anyone name their child after a continent? A blonde girl, also around his age that Minato assumed to be the aforementioned Asia came into the room. She looked quite relieved to know that the boy that was previously unconscious, was finally awake.

"Are you feeling alright? You were unconcious for quite a while now."

The concern in her voice was genuine, that, Minato was sure of. The boy standing beside her was with a reliefed expression as well. It seems that the two of them, were honestly worried about him. Not willing to lie to the people that were kind enough to look after him while he was out of commission, he replied "Yes, I am fine thank you for looking after me, a complete stranger." He allowed emotion to flow into his normally monotonous voice. The smile that the pair showed him was all he needed to know that they did not think much of it.

After their first exchange Minato was surprised to know that the two were living together.

"Oh! We have not introduce ourselves yet. My name is Asia Argento, I am foreign to Japan so forgive me if I make any mistakes".

"I'm Hyoudo Issei. You can call me Ise." The two of them seemed friendly enough.

Ise's parents after hearing that Minato had no place to really call home, took it up as their responsibility as adults to adopt him. This had really surprised him, after many attempts at trying to unconvience the Hyoudos and failing spectacularly. Minato had requested if he could, at the very least, keep his name as is. The married couple just smiled at him with one of those smiles that family gave each other. Having lost his parents at a young age Minato could not understand the feeling when others spoke about it. For once in a very long time, he felt it again, the happiness of having family.

-The next day-

Minato Arisato was not one to be easily overwhelmed, after all he had managed to defeat powerful shadows and even seal the goddess of death, Nyx. However, nobody could possibly blame him for feeling extremely uncomfortable at this moment in time.

He was standing in front of his new classroom. Mr and Mrs Hyoudo had enrolled Minato into Kouh Academy, the school where Issei and Asia was currently studying in. They went to school with each other but once they got to the locker to change their shoes Issei and Asia had to leave for a morning club meeting. Before they left they had given Minato directions as to where the Director's office was to get his schedule and class assignments. From there he went to his new classroom. At that point everything went to hell.

Once Minato so much as stepped foot into the room, he felt a chill go down his spine. One look at the class he could understand why, the entirety of the female population of the class were giving him predatory stares. He didn't even feel as terrified when he went up against Nyx. The only other time he felt like this was when Mitsuru nearly executed him for not going into Tartarus even once, a week after he joined. He never dared to make her angry again in his life.

The girls were not the only reason why Minato felt so uncomfortable, unfortunately for him. The boys were glaring at him, harshly, he can almost swear he could see flames in their eyes and in the background.

Throughout the entire class day this continued.

At the end of the last period Minato had waited for Issei and Asia at the school gate. After standing there for half an hour with no sign of them he decided to ask one of the students if they knew where he was.

With no small amount of malice the girl answered "That pervert is in the Occult Research Club. How he managed to get in is forever a mystery to me."

He... was not confused as to why Issei would be hated by the female population of this school. Minato made the mistake of going into Ise's room once. He did not want to ever go in there again for the sake of his sanity and his life if Mitsuru ever caught wind about what he saw.

Minato ask for the way to the Occult Research Club and thanked the girl before he walked off.

When he finally found the room the scene before him honestly shocked him to no end. There was some weird perverted ... was he supposed to call him a man Minato had no idea, the guy was definitely no gentleman from what he was seeing. He was standing behind a girl- no, a woman and groping her.

He decided to ignore him for now and observed the other people in the room. Issei was there, so was Asia. A blonde boy was looked as if he was trying to stop himself from punching the pervert. Next to him a short and adorable, cat-like girl was reacting no different from the blonde. In the opposite end of the room was... is that a maid? Better not think too much about it. Lastly, right in the centre of the room sat a dark haired Japanese beauty and next to her-

"M-Misturu?!"

A/N: So what did u think about it. This is my first FF so go a little easy on me with the criticism if possible ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I for one own nothing at all.

Chapter 2

Minato could not help but feel a rush of emotions when he saw the flowing red hair that belonged to the woman sitting in the room, an annoyed expression on her almost perfect face. He knew that the person he was currently staring at was not his past lover. She was not Mitsuru Kirijo, that much, Minato was absolutely certain of.

After all he had, naturally tried to search for them, his treasured friends. They were the only ones he allowed himself to show emotions freely to. The day after the Hyoudos adopted him, Minato had used the family computer, ignoring whatever illicit things that Issei had downloaded. He searched for them through the internet. To no avail, he searched for all of them. From Junpei to Yukari even Mitsuru couldn't be found.

No matter how many times, how many names there was not one link to the Kirijo Group .The one thing he thought impossible. The Kirijo Group was a corporation that spanned the world. There was no way it could possibly disappear without a trace. The only possibility he could think of was that... it wasn't that the group disappeared but that it never existed in the first place.

This world he has been living in for the past few days was not the one where he was born in. It was not the same one Minato had once called home.

With this new piece of information he stopped searching for them and switched gears. If he could not find his friend that lived in the other world. He would search for the ones that did not live in any particular world at all. The ones that lived past the door that led to the world where no time passes.

The velvet room.

However, no matter where he searched there was no sign of the mysterious glowing blue door. Every corner, every dark secluded areas he came upon he looked and it was not there.

_He had no answers to any of his questions._

_There was no sign of any familiar faces._

_Perhaps, by meeting this person, he could find it_

_The start to his new Journey._

After the memories of desperation to find his friends resurfaced. Minato could not contain his outburst, the flowing red hair, the aura of aristocracy that surround the girl. Hell even her bodily proportions were similar to HER. And it was those same similarities that made him lose his control of his body for a moment. That was all it took for the name to escape his mouth.

"Misturu?!"

The occupants of the room immediately faced Minato. Shocked they never noticed the door opening. When the minds of Issei and Asia finally registered the person standing at their clubroom door, their shock changed into recognition when they realised it was Minato. Issei was about to call out to him and tell him to get out, afraid of what Riser may do to the boy when he was interrupted by the walking contradiction.

"Is this pathetic human a part of your peerage as well, Rias?"

The red-head faced Minato for a second, before answering Riser.

"No," Rias shook her head for emphasis, "He is not part of my peerage, just a regular human. So don't lay a hand on him, Riser."

The now named pervert Riser scoffed. "He is not worth dirtying my hands for. However you never know, Rias dear, what may happen for him to lose his life."

Both Issei and Asia reacted to that sentence, albeit differently.

Issei was raging. The chicken asshole degrading his friend. In fact he was threatening that he may kill Minato. He wanted to lash out and hit him. To give him a taste of a 5x boosted punch in the gut.

Asia on the other hand, worried over Riser's words. She hoped that he would not harm her newly founded friend. The way he said that we never know what may happen, gave her a bad feeling which just increased how worried she was. She prayed for Minato's safety, than nothing may happen to him.

Minato throughout the entire exchange just stood there, seemingly unfazed.

"I apologise for interrupting your conversation but i need to convey a small message to Issei and Asia."

His face plastered a very fake smile that nobody could possible think it real.

"I shall be waiting in the library. Please head there after your club meeting so we can head back. Yes?"

Asia and Issei could only nod in disbelief.

With that said he turned around and left the room. The sound of the door closing behind him deafening.

Kiba asked out loud "How did he keep a straight face when we were talking about him possibly dying?"

A question none could answer.

As Minato walked towards the library, Burn My Dread blasting into his ears, He wondered about what the redhead and pervert said.

What in the world was a peerage?

-Back In The Clubroom-

Riser and the silver haired maid, the Maou Lucifer's Queen, had just left after confirming the challenge. The battle between his and Rias' peerage with the marriage on the line. In other words a Rating Game. The Rating game will be in ten days. Rias questioned herself whether she was capable of readying her peerage before then.

No, she had to ready them, it isn't a question of can or can't, now that she has already accepted it, she has to do. (FFXIII fans recognize this?)

Rias hardened herself and quickly thought of a plan in order for them to train. She knew of a perfect place, so location check. Then they shall head back today to pack and head towards the mountains tomorrow on foot. Nodding to herself she announced it to her peerage.

"Head home and pack your things. We are headed somewhere to train."

Asia raised her hand.

"Erm, Rias-sama how do we explain it to our parents and Minato?"

Rias assumed that Minato was the boy from earlier.

"Don't worry I will take care of it."

Her smile was beyond worrying.

-Library-

Minato sat in the library at one of the free tables. He felt a slight chill go down his spine. Looking up from the book he was reading, titled 'Halo' by Alexandra Ardonetto, (It's a nice book, really.) he saw Rias along with Issei and Asia.

"So you are Minato-kun?"

He nodded.

"My name is Rias Gremory. I am the president of the Occult Research Club. For the next week or so Issei and Asia, along with the rest of our club members will be headed to the mountains. Please don't ask questions."

Rias had used her powers to try and silence Minato and make him let them go without complaint. Of course being him being who he is Minato was not affected.

Deciding to bully her a little he asked, "May I go along with you?"

Rias had no idea why her hypnosis did not work. She also had no idea how to answer that question.

Issei, however without thinking answered for her, "Yea good idea Minato! HAHAHA! Than we can be in the same club."

Rias' first thought when she heard what Issei had said was that they were doomed to lose the rating game.

The next day, the club members gathered at Issei's house. Those that were not at the scene yesterday when Rias was explaining to Minato why they were leaving for a few days wondered why there was an extra person going along with them. Sighing, Rias lifted a hand and gestured towards said extra person.

"This over here is Minato Arisato, he is Issei's adopted brother and will be joining us for this training trip."

Minato just waved.

Kiba gave a gentlemanly smile and introduced himself.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto, it is nice to be able to meet you Arisato-san."

Minato nodded, acknowledging him.

"Ara Ara, so you are the rumored 'extra hot guy' the girls in our school has been talking about. I must say that I can see why they are so enamored with you."

Minato faced the direction the voice came from only to be faced with something very soft. He lifted his right hand to push the soft object away.

"Ah!"

…

…

…

It was silent enough to think that they were deaf.

Minato looked up to see Akeno Himejima, the second of the 2 of the school's Great Onee-samas.

"You are Himejima Akeno-sempai, yes? I recognise you from your many fans," Minato's smile was radiant, it certainly managed to blind Issei at least he was screaming about light beams, ike-mens and covering his face like a vampire trying to block the sun. "Their words do not properly capture your alluring beauty."

"Oh my, how romantic." The smile on her face never slipping.

"However, Minato-kun?"

Minato just continued smiling.

"This would be picture perfect if your hand wasn't on her breast." That was Rias.

True enough his hand was indeed still on her right breast. Unknown to him a certain cat was behind Minato.

"Pervert."

No doubt that Minato was sweating bullets right about now.

The last thought Minato had before he blanked out was this.

'Why does this always happen to me?!'

A/N: Hahaha sorry it took so long I had exams and a whole ton of homework (no mercy just because it's the holidays) tried to make the chapter a bit longer think I failed with that. Please review and some constructive critism works too. Oh and just for your information but I am ending at this very arc I am starting at. I do not plan on going further than the Riser arc.

P.s. I had a review saying I ripped someone off. I have no idea who. I read a lot of persona cross-over fics but I didn't see any too similar to warrant being it called ripped off.

P.s.s. I am planning to put in an oc in here. An existence not unlike Hamuko/Minako what do u guys think? (I would probably put her in anyways)


End file.
